ChromeSkull
ChromeSkull is a fictional serial killer featured in the 2009 slasher film Laid to Rest and the 2011 sequel film ChromeSkull: Laid to Rest 2. He was played by actor Nick Principe. __TOC__ Bio Chrome Skull was the name attributed to a psychopathic killer who preyed upon innocent young women in the Southeastern United States in the late 2000s. Little is known about this man, but it is possible that his true name might have been Jesse Cromeans, a resident of Jacksonville, Florida. ChromeSkull was a mute who wore a disguise consisting of a black coat, pants and gloves and a chrome-plated mask in the shape of a skull. He enjoyed videotaping his victims as he tormented them and utilized a shoulder-mounted mini-camera to record their final moments as well as audio samples of their voices. Since he was mute, ChromeSkull would keep all of his collected audio samples on a mini-recorder and played select tracks to communicate his thoughts and desires to others. Immensely strong, ChromeSkull's preferred weapons of choice were a pair of twin hunting knives. In 2007, ChromeSkull had an arrangement with funeral director Mister Jones and used the coffin construction building adjacent to the Jones Funeral Home to conduct his murders. One of ChromeSkull's potential victims, an unidentified prostitute, managed to escape from him. He pursued her across the Florida countryside, claiming several more victims including the town sheriff, but the girl managed to escape from him. ChromeSkull was incapacitated when a man named Steven switched out the adhesive he used to apply his mask to his face with a highly corrosive acid. He later returned in the sequel Laid to Rest 2. It takes place not long after the first movie where the mysterious organization he apparently runs nurses him back to heath. One of the assistances try to take his place throughout the film and is killed as a result. After brutally murdering at least three cops, In the end he is shot and thought dead by a detective an one of his recent would be nearly blind victims. However he is revealed to be alive and well due to wearing a bullet proof vest. The ending scene shows him to be entering some city apparently on halloween ready to start yet another rampage after talking to an appears to be mistress/ known assistant . The last scene of the film (Post Credit) shows Chromeskull's supposed wife who is nearing the end of her pregnacy, finding out about his killings and shoots herself in an interagation room. Gallery Chrome Skull laid_to_rest_poster2.jpg 250px-ChromeSkull 001.jpg Chrome Skull laid_to_rest_poster41.jpg Chrome Skull laid_to_rest_poster42.jpg Chrome Skull tLaid to_Rest_2_FilmPoster.jpeg Chrome skull tLaid toRest 2 2.jpg Chrome skull tLaid toRest 2 4.jpg Chrome Skull tLaid_to_rest.jpg ChromeSkull Laid to Rest 11qj7u8ao1_500.gif|Jesse's face in Part 2 ChromeSkull Laid to Rest 754.jpg ChromeSkull Laid to Rest -fad9b989b4be-24.jpg ChromeSkull Laid to Rest ltr_2_1.jpg Category:Serial Killers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Knifemen Category:Torturer Category:Male Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Horror Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Living Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Sadists Category:Revived Villains Category:Mass Murderer